


"Hello neighbor."

by DieroteRosine



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Betting debts, Bulletin Board, Day 4: College AU, Dorms, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Kuroo is a neighbor nobody wants to have, M/M, Poor Tsukishima, Sexual Humor, disturbance of the peace, kuroo week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: Kuroo stared at the notice board in the foyer of his student residence with amusement and read for the third time the lines that shone towards him in large red letters."To the asshole who played porn at full volume all night yesterday: I hope you fail your final exams or fall out of the next window! Greetings: your "neighbor" from the floor below, who couldn't sleep last night !!!"__________Kuroo has a very sensitive neighbor among his dorm room and after a long night of Kuroo being the absolute loudest neighbor he could be, he gets a letter addressed to him at the bulletin board the next morning. A game of cat and mouse starts and somehow the both neighbors are getting closer and closer together after each letter.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883374
Comments: 19
Kudos: 241
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	"Hello neighbor."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the Kuroo week :) Have fun!

Kuroo stared at the notice board in the foyer of his student residence with amusement and read for the third time the lines that shone towards him in large red letters.  
  
_"To the asshole who played porn at full volume all night yesterday: I hope you fail your final exams or fall out of the next window! Greetings: your "neighbor" from the floor below, who couldn't sleep last night !!!"_  
  
With a grin, Kuroo peeled the note from the wall and looked at the sheet as if it were an award for his nightly activities, some kind of prize that you had to hang framed over your bed.  
If he thought about it again, that wouldn't be a completely bad idea and certainly worth a good laugh if he had a visitor soon.  
  
It was really not his intention to disturb the peaceful night's sleep of his neighbor, but unfortunately he had to redeem a gambling debt last night - thanks to Bokuto - and this one was to watch a particularly strange porn for 8 hours in a row.  
Who would have thought that Bokuto would pick a porn in which two people would hit each other with pool noodles?  
And to make the whole situation a little more strange, Kuroo just had to play the entire video on his sound-system.  
The sound of pool noodles on bare skin would surely haunt him into his nightmares, but at least - Bokuto had had fun and sent him a new video every half hour of him laying laughing in some room of his flat and listening to Kuroo's pain.  
  
Coincidentally, Kuroo not only seemed to have a sensitive neighbor under him, he also had the craziest neighbor right above him - Bokuto had secured this title for himself for all time after this action and would definitely never again voluntarily submit it.  
Not if there were 1001 more opportunities to drive Kuroo into embarrassing situations in every possible way with his stupid bets.  
  
He would most certainly never compete against Bokuto in a watermelon eating contest again, not if his opponent seemed to be hiding a shredder behind his teeth.  
In all honesty, how in hell could he have eaten a whole fucking melon in a minute, wasn't that humanly impossible?  
  
But no matter how you looked at it, Kuroo had lost fair and square and, like a real gentleman, redeemed his betting debts that same evening.  
The fact that this action had brought him his first indirect letter on the notice board was just the icing on the cake of the whole action.  
  
With a broad grin, Kuroo stuffed the note into his pocket and, while he was whistling walking towards the apartment, he decided to irritate the nice neighbor one more time, if he would get such a lovely letter again in return.

The next letter was hanging on the board the upcoming day, this time on red paper and with big yellow letters and Kuroo wondered if his neighbor had got this paper especially for him.  
In any case, it screamed for attention and for the first time not only he stood in front of the board, but two other students who also examined the note.  
  
There on it was written in large letters: _“To my annoying upper neighbor: I wonder if you either can't read or are simply not able to understand me?! Didn't I write yesterday that you were way too loud? What the hell were you up to tonight?! It sounded like you shooed a damn herd of cows down your aisle! Whatever it was, it has to stop! I. Can. Not. Sleep! Greetings: The neighbor who is not ready to live longer with this fucking circus!"_  
  
One of the students was frowning when Kuroo stepped closer and said to her friend, “It's a bit antisocial from the guy to annoy his neighbor every night. Does he dislike him that much?"  
The girl waved her hand and shook her head. "Oh nonsense, he probably doesn't even know him, I guess it's just a guy who has no friends and therefore has to party alone in his room, that's sad."  
It took all of Kuroo's willpower not to snort loudly and he waited until the two girls had disappeared before he lovingly took the letter from the wall again and put it in his pocket.  
  
This time he strolled straight to Bokuto and he had just knocked when the door was slammed into his face with full force and his best friend hopped excitedly into the corridor.  
"And?! Did he write again? "  
  
Kuroo had of course told Bokuto about his achievement yesterday and, together with the eternally loud guy, decided not to give the neighbors back his well-deserved sleep yet.  
After all, he had decided on a room in a student dormitory, a bit of a hustle and bustle had to be expected here.  
And what kind of people would Kuroo and Bokuto be if they didn't bring this hustle and bustle into his house personally.  
  
Kenma and Akaashi, Kuroo's childhood friend and the latter boyfriend of Bokuto, commented on their action with just a collective sigh and withdrew to their rooms.  
Whatever the outcome of Kuroo and Bokuto was, they wanted nothing and absolutely nothing to do with it and if a report of disturbance should ever come in, they would deny any knowledge of the two.  
For this case alone, Kenma had put all of his money into noise-blocking headphones and since then has dismissed all of their stupidities with an emotionless stare and shake of the head.  
If he didn't hear what they were up to, nobody could blame him afterwards for having done nothing.  
  
All in all, Bokuto's flat share was 90% Bokuto, who ran from room to room laughing loudly, doing push ups on the balcony early in the morning or drinking so much coffee that he didn't sleep for three nights in a row and quoted Lord of the Rings in Elvish.  
Akaashi and Kenma shared the remaining 10%, both of whom always had one foot in quitting their room when Bokuto started singing all Disney songs at night - Kuroo was sure that Bokuto could make an absolutely passable Scar.  
  
He himself had got the single apartment among them, simply because he hadn't decided until the last second whether he even wanted to study at this college and then only the tiny single apartments were free.  
For him both a blessing and a curse, because while Kenma, a notorious loner, was able to put his life support in the professional hands of Akaashi, Kuroo had to take care of everything by himself.  
  
So also the organization of his far too large energy drink supply, which he had to sort by coincidentally and far too long the previous night and possibly dropped one of the cans once or twice.  
He felt a bit sorry for his neighbor - at least he didn't know the boy, the chances were not bad that he was a perfectly nice guy, but instead of ringing Kuroo's doorbell, he had unfortunately opted for the bulletin board and that meant war.  
Kuroo had a whole lot of ideas on how to get his lodger to send him more flowery letters and he was already itching to write an equally flowery answer.

He was just crouching next to Bokuto at his kitchen table and solemnly spread the latest letter in front of them, which elicited a delighted giggle from Bokuto. Akaashi next to them only raised his eyebrows questioningly at the sudden noise and slowly stepped back into his room, apparently not wanting to interfere in the plans of the two and Bokuto beamed like a child at Christmas when he read the letter.  
  
“Aw he's cute. He seems to really care about your nightly activities. Sweet."  
Kuroo gave a suppressed laugh and cocked his head, a finger absently stirring his tea.  
"Yes, I already like him. He seems so easy to irritate. But he still prefers to write small letters to me instead of punching me right at my front door. "  
"Maybe he's very small and skinny and knows you -", Bokuto's eyes widened, "or he knows me and thinks I'll punch him if he stands directly across from you."  
  
Kuroo smirked to himself. "Mhm no, I don't imagine him to be small. I bet he's one of those uptight law students who are too smart to handle a problem from man to man."  
"Oh a snob.", Philosophized Bokuto and nodded slowly. “And what do you want to do now? Do you want to annoy him until he really stands in front of your door and shows you your rights, before he can arrest you? "  
"Oh if he's into this sort of games, I'm down." Kuroo grinned.  
  
It was quiet for a moment, then the two men laughed and neighed and Kuroo reached for the letter again.  
In addition to the obvious features such as the large, yellow letters, he now noticed how neatly the individual characters were written.  
No matter how angry his neighbor seemed, it wasn't enough to get him messy.  
Kuroo imagined a young man who, indignantly, straightened his polo shirt and wrote these lines with a firm hand while he was begging his lawyer father for support.  
A perfect sacrifice for a few more minor bickering, that was for sure.  
  
He leaned back, stretched, and furrowed his forehead, the various possibilities raced back and forth in his head and Bokuto was pouring himself more tea when Kuroo got a flash of inspiration.  
  
Oh, that would blow the poor neighbor and he would enjoy every second of it.

Letter number three was waiting for Bokuto and Kuroo punctually the next morning and Kuroo didn't even have to look at the notice board to know that he had received another mail, because this time several students were whispering in front of it and it took a whole moment until Kuroo and Bokuto pushed past them.  
  
This time he couldn't suppress the snort, because under the poison green - _honestly, where did he get these colors from_ – letter, hung a stalk of Valerian and Bokuto made a noise that sounded strongly like a dying animal.  
  
The sender wrote only one sentence in proper letters:  
_"Take your relaxation tea and go fuck yourself :)"_  
  
"Ohhh", Bokuto whistled after the rest of the students had pulled away and wiggled his eyebrows, "I think he doesn't like you. But you were so indulgent and even stuck some tea on the black board for him to come down."  
Kuroo nodded playfully hurt and dramatically touched his chest. "I've tried so hard to let him calm down, I don't understand this unfounded aggression."  
  
Smirking he removed the letter and gave the Valerian an amused look, almost as if the vegetables were the next step in his relationship with the big, unknown lodger.  
“Hey, at least we've already got to the gifts. If this continues at this pace, I'll have a confession on this wall next week."  
The two boys walked away laughing and it took two hours for Kuroo to decide on the next step.  
  
Late in the evening he went down to the board for the second time, a small folded letter in hand, and pinned the next message to his lodger unmistakably in the middle of the wall.  
A little cat was painted on the piece of paper and underneath was written in Kuroo's tricky writing: _“Roses are red, violets are blue, I won't give up and would rather fuck you <3 "_  
  
Bokuto had called it simple but effective, Akaashi seemed to have disagreed and if one could infer anything from Kenma's disappointed sigh, then maybe that Kuroo should have become a poet after all.  
It was not yet too late for a reorientation, he would think about this possible job change after the reaction of his great stranger.  
  
But now it was time to spend the next night with a particularly intense rhythm game on his switch and maybe one or two polka interludes.

_____________

"What did you do last night that you get _this_ now?", Bokuto asked as they both started at the notice board, that had only one piece of paper on it and this should probably have worried them.  
  
This time Mister Unknown had done a letter without his beautiful handwriting and instead cut out a message from scraps of newspaper.  
“Are you sure you didn't accidentally piss off a killer? Or a heir of the Yakuza? “, Bokuto tilted his head and looked at the letter as if it were a very disgusting insect or could just explode in the next second.  
  
Kuroo on the other hand had never felt so much joy in his entire life as he did at this moment - his first serious threatening letter and then also like in those series that he had seen with Kenma in the past.  
  
A real day for a celebration.  
The message was quite simple to understand, considering the effort involved in clipping the newspaper, but it was probably understandable.  
  


"Education.  
You never  
had one. Die. "  
  
"Is that an haiku?", Asked Bokuto and Kuroo just stared at the note for a moment, before he folded up the latest reference to the mysterious neighbor, chuckling happily.  
“Yes it was an haiku. He answered my poem with a poem."  
Bokuto made a face. “Bro, that's almost romantic. Why don't you try to write nice things for him? After all, he wrote you a damn haiku."  
"But he wants me to die."  
"Everyone who knows you wants that.", said Bokuto and was only just able to avoid Kuroo's blow on the back of the head, before he laughed and fled from the black-haired man.  
  
That evening Kuroo was laying on his bed and had been thinking about his next letter for a good two hours, because after this threatening insert in haiku form he had the vague feeling of having to step up his game a bit in order to keep the attention of his unknown neighbor.  
  
The fact that his neighbor had gone all the way to tell him to shut up impressed him and for the first time since the first letter it annoyed Kuroo a bit that he knew absolutely nothing about his neighbor.  
Not even his name.  
  
The fact that he was standing in front of the notice board in underwear less than five minutes later and stuck a tiny post-it on a large white sheet of paper seemed to have laid the foundation for the chaos of the coming days.  
  
But with the best will in the world, Kuroo couldn't have suspected that at this time.

Letter five was a long time coming. For two whole days Kuroo's first course of the day was always to the notice board and he would be lying if he wasn't a little offended by the sight of an empty wall on the first day.  
  
Bokuto's statement that the neighbor was probably simply working on ways of Kuroo's quick and inconspicuous death could only cheer Kuroo up to a limited extent.  
At least the note had disappeared from the wall and with it the only way to contact his mysterious neighbor.  
  
"Do you think I should have waited a while before asking it?"  
  
Bokuto lifted his head out of his pasta casserole and seemed to be quite surprised by the sudden change of subject - he had talked about the new Godzilla Museum - but he didn’t let it shine through and shook his head.  
“Oh, maybe Mister X just has something to do or no more colored paper. Or it takes so long to cut out the letters. Who knows."  
  
“Booooo.”, Kuroo grumbled, “I just asked him very randomly if he was a fan of Marvel or DC. What if the question came too early? I mean, what if he thinks I'm a DC fan or much worse -",he made a sorry expression," what if he's a DC fan ?! I would have to file for divorce."  
Bokuto patted Kuroo understandingly on the shoulder, his mouth full of noodles and a sauce-smeared finger in the notes for college.  
  
Kuroo leaned forward. "Bo what exactly is that? I thought you weren't taking notes. And then you have half a novel laying around here. "  
Bokuto laughed and a few scraps of pasta flew onto the paper in front of him. "Oh that's not mine. Keiji had to borrow a few documents from a fellow student and I copied them for him. ”After Kuroo's questioning look at the sauce fingerprints all over the paper, he waved it off. “Don't worry, this is the copy. At least that's what I think."  
  
Just when Kuroo was about to ask Bokuto how much he estimated the value of his life if he smeared the documents of Akaashi's friends with sauce, the doorbell rang and the man gestured to Kuroo that he should please see who else at that time wanted something from them.  
  
Shaking his head, the black-haired man shuffled to the door and opened it with a bored "Yo."  
  
The obligatory "What's up?" got stuck in his throat, however, because before him stood the incarnate manifestation of his wet dreams.  
  
Golden eyes sparkled disapprovingly from above behind black-framed glasses, while blonde curls fell in gentle waves to his chin and covered his face in a damned halo.  
But instead of the annoyed expression on his face, Kuroo rather noticed the meter-long legs of the young man in front of him and he suddenly felt the irrepressible desire to give these legs his undivided attention every day.  
  
Some of his thoughts seemed to run down his face like a movie, because the man in front of him sighed deeply and then crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I'm here to pick up my documents from Akaashi-san, do you have them?"  
"Huh?" Was all that left Kuroo's mouth in a very witty way and the blond man rolled his eyes so much it had to hurt.  
"The documents. You must be Akaashi's roommate, right? Kenma?"  
  
It took a moment until Kuroo's brain was halfway able to absorb and process information again, but when the content of the blonde's words came through him, he shook his head so quickly that he felt dizzy.  
"Eh, no. I'm just a buddy of Bokuto. Are you by chance Akaashi's fellow student?"  
Again the blonde seemed as if he had lost thirty brain cells just by the question and made a face as if he had just regretted going to Akaashi.  
He nodded slowly. “Yes, I'm studying with Akaashi. So theoretically I would, if I had my documents back, would you have the mercy to give them to me?"  
  
It was again one of those moments when Kuroo's brain didn't interfere fast enough and the "I can also give you something else, ya know." had already left his lips before he could do anything about it.

For a moment it was dangerously quiet in the corridor and the blonde made a face as if he was seriously considering the consequences of a murder.  
With the friendliest and at the same time most terrifying smile on his face, he turned to Kuroo and for a moment he really had the feeling that he was about to fall victim to an “accident”.  
  
“You know, I've changed my mind. Please tell Akaashi to just slip my documents under the door for me. Good night."  
And with these words the man turned around on the spot and stalked down the corridor, the quiet "There are really only fucking mad people living in this house." just loud enough that Kuroo could still hear it.  
  
Kuroo stared perplexed after the blonde and it took another two minutes until his brain had processed the sudden encounter so far that he was able to go back to the apartment.  
  
Absent and grinning slightly stupid, Kuroo fell on a chair a short time later next to the still eating Bokuto and his best friend lifted his head out of his noodle casserole, only to choke on the food almost at the same time.  
Bokuto gasped for air with a panting cough and only when tears ran down his face, Kuroo absentmindedly patted him on the back.  
Bokuto fell back with a gasp and then immediately flicked forward again, both hands on Kuroo's shoulders.  
"Bro! What the hell just happened out there !? You came back and looked like you had just seen an angel! "  
  
Kuroo nodded lost in thought and then shook his head slightly when he noticed that those forbidden golden eyes darted back to his inner eye and cleared his throat.  
“Tell me, when did you wanted to tell me that Akaashi's fellow student is fucking hot? I mean you know me bro! He's exactly my type, what kind of friend are you who doesn't help a Bro out?"  
Bokuto's eyes widened and he stared at Kuroo with his mouth open. “Wait wait wait it's going too fast for me. That was Akaashi's fellow student? "  
  
“Yeah and Bro believe me when I say that I forgot my name for a moment because the guy stared at me so coldly. I thought I was going to have a heart attack or a boner or both at the same time. "  
  
Bokuto had recovered more or less and now began to shower Kuroo with questions. "What did he want? What did he say? Will you see him again?” and Kuroo just laughed and waved him away. "I have no idea, he just wanted to pick up his documents from Akaashi."  
Bokuto nodded and then, in an absolutely smooth transition, he suddenly turned pale as a sheet of paper and stared at the paper in front of him, which he had probably thoughtfully used as a napkin and which now resembled an abstract sauce painting.  
  
"Oh fuck, fuck fuuuuck Keiji is going to kill me. Or much worse, he'll break up with me!", Bokuto wailed dramatically and pushed the stack of papers over to Kuroo, who got a closer look at the paper for the first time that evening.  
He immediately noticed several things:  
1\. This was clearly not a copy, but the original and Bokuto was a dead man. Or he had to emigrate. One of both.  
2\. The writing on the sheets looked razor sharp and looked damn familiar to Kuroo. He just didn't know where he had seen this writing before.  
3\. For some reason he didn't know, the handsome student had written his name in the left corner and Kuroo mumbled the name "Tsukishima" so softly that you could think he was planning improper things with him.  
  
With an encouraging smile, he addressed Bokuto, who had slipped down in his chair with a sore sound and you could only see his hair above the table top.  
"Hey Bro, Akaashi won't kill you or break up with you, but with the owner of these sheets, I wouldn't be so sure about the former. Why exactly did you think it would be a good idea to use the documents as a napkin?"  
  


"I don't knoooooow," Bokuto lamented and made a dying noise. "I don't even know who this Tsukishima is, Bro, I ruined the records of one of Akaashi's friends and now his anger will haunt me, I'm too young to die!"  
"Wait, you don't know Tsukishima? You want to tell me that you've never seen this godlike being?” Kuroo waved a hand dramatically. "And then your first act is to destroy his documents?"  
  
Another dying sound from Bokuto's corner.  
“Don't write yourself off completely right now. We can still save the papers!” Kuroo said, though more confident than he was.

Bokuto had really done everything to wrap the papers of the blonde man in tomato sauce and after a few less successful rescue attempts with a damp sponge, Kuroo and Bokuto had to admit that there was only one option - they had to copy the stained pages again.  
  
Half an hour after this insight Kenma had joined them in the kitchen and so the two men, working together and under the attentive eyes of Kenma, neatly copied page after page of the documents.  
It was well after midnight when Kuroo put down the last word with a grunt and looked at the pile with a mixture of pride and utter disgust.  
  
Bokuto's head had been resting on the tabletop for a few minutes now and a soft snore told Kuroo that it would be best for him to leave the apartment. The stack of papers was adorned with a small Post-It with a scrawled "Sorry" and a cat on it, which he hoped would soften Tsukishima's heart.  
He put the papers in Akaashi's compartment next to the door in the hope that Bokuto's boyfriend could present Tsukishima their peace offer the next morning and with a vague sense of anticipation Kuroo trotted into his apartment, the planned nightly disturbance completely forgotten.

The fifth letter awaited Kuroo on the notice board the next morning and hung there as if three days hadn't already passed between their last correspondence.  
Neat letters adorned the yellow note this time, the newspaper snippets seem to have been forgotten again and Kuroo's heart made a short leap as he quickly skimmed the inviting sentences.  
  
Mister Unknown didn't seem to pay any attention to the fact that he had ditched Kuroo for half a week and answered his last question straight away.  
  
_"Marvel or DC? It's like asking me if I would rather eat strawberry shortcake or dirt. I hope for you that you wouldn't have replied with DC, otherwise I would dispose of all your letters afterwards."_  
  
Grinning broadly, Kuroo pressed the letter to his chest for a moment and closed his eyes - not only had Mister X more than saved his honor with Marvel, he had also revealed his favorite food on the side, _Kuroo would remember this for possible later conversations_ , and he had admitted that he was keeping Kuroo's letters.  
  
Since yesterday's meeting with Akaashi's gorgeous friend, the image of the blonde had always sneaked into Kuroo's inner eye when he thought about the author of the letters and although he chided himself that it would be a damn crazy coincidence if the two knew each other, he got the feeling that he had overlooked something very crucial.  
This feeling persisted even when he folded the letter as always and brought it directly to his apartment, where he put it neatly with the rest of the correspondence.  
  
He wondered why his mysterious neighbor was only now answering an admittedly rather stupid question from three days ago, but what was much more important - which question he could ask him next and how long he would have to wait this time.  
  
When he caught a glimpse of his almost empty cereal box, a grin crept onto his face.  
He could already hear the scolding voice of Kenma, literally see the suffering face from his inner eye - yes, Kenma would question the meaning and existence of their friendship one more time and then decide to sit out the drama in his room - as always.  
  
"Kuroo Tetsurou, you are a genius.", He muttered with a grin and grabbed the next Post-It.

Apparently Kuroo had caught the great stranger on good terms, because the next morning Bokuto threw him out of bed with another letter.  
The loud guy literally stormed into Kuroo's room and kicked the door with an unmistakable “Mail for you! Hermes the messenger of the gods delivers the good news!”.  
  
Smirking, Bokuto threw himself on the bed next to Kuroo, the note still in his hand, and put on a dead serious expression before he solemnly handed over the letter.  
“I can't believe you asked him something like that. In all honesty, you're playing with fire. These are questions for at least a third date."  
  
The man with the black hair laughed, snatched the sheet of paper, and scanned it with a furrowed eyebrow.  
After a moment he clicked his tongue happily and put the back of his hand dramatically against his forehead before dropping back into his pillow with a puff.  
  
Kuroo had drawn two bowls on the piece of paper, one of them was filled with milk, the other with cereal and, mentally deranged, Kuroo had a serious " _Ok, last question: what first - cereal or milk_?" written beside the two bowls.  
The answer was clearer than expected, because the bowl with the milk had been completely painted over and a single sentence was written with a fine black pen beneath the other: _“Do you suffer from abnormal taste? Call: Number against sorrow: 024xx-xxxx-xxx "_  
  
“I'm going to marry him, he doesn't know that yet, but God -”, Kuroo glanced down at Bokuto, who grinned broadly at him and wiggled his eyebrows, “he's so wonderfully cynical, I have the feeling we would get along super well."  
“Bro, but what about Akaashi's fellow student? Didn't you rave about him yesterday?", Bokuto threw in thoughtfully and Kuroo nodded, but like before, a small voice in the back of his head yelled at him that there was a connection between the two, he just had to find it.  
  
Something in the way his pen pal had replied was so reflected in Tsukishima's few words that it was creepy.  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Bokuto rummaged in his pocket and fished out a small piece of paper, which he solemnly handed to Kuroo.  
  
At the questioning look of his best friend, Bokuto nodded to him and said: “This is from Tsukishima. He gave it to Keiji this morning after seeing our transcripts. Keiji said I should pass it on to you. "  
  
Kuroo frowned and took the slip of paper and sat dead in bed.  
There were only two small words on the piece of paper, but they were enough to bring Kuroo's brain to a standstill and he was sure that his mouth opened and closed senselessly like a fish on land.  
  
_"Hello Neighbor."_  
  
With one jump Kuroo stumbled out of bed, threw Bokuto backwards off the mattress and a second later he had the letters of his mysterious Mister X in one hand, in the other hand the small note.  
He stared perplexed at the identical handwriting and suddenly he felt more stupid than ever before, because how the hell he could have missed it.  
  
He'd spent several hours copying his Mister X's transcripts after smearing sauce over it and still he hadn't noticed that it was the same bloody handwriting?  
  
Laughing manically, he let himself fall on his chair and buried his face in the notes, a confused Bokuto stared at him from the floor and probably just seemed to be wondering whether Kuroo had gone completely mad.  
At least the chances weren't bad, the way he was laughing and clinging to the letters.

"Bo! Mister X and Tsukishima! ", Kuroo peeked out from among the many letters and waved them around in the air," They are one and the same person!"  
Now it was up to Bokuto to laugh and when they had checked the letters together a few minutes later and there was really no longer any doubt that Kuroo was being led by the nose by Tsukishima, the black-haired man snatched a small sheet and began to write.  
  
Not five minutes later he was standing alone at the door of his neighbor, who had endured him for so many days, night after night, and rang the doorbell.  
The sight of the blond man who opened the door for him with a knowing smile made his heart beat a little faster and he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.  
"Hi."  
  
The blonde raised an eyebrow in amusement and leaned against the doorframe. “It took a long time until you showed up here. I was expecting you last night. "  
  
Kuroo grimaced in disgust. "How should I have known that the guy who pinned a death threat on my bulletin board is the same guy whose papers Bokuto destroyed with his sauce fingers?”  
"Oh that happened to the originals?", Tsukishima giggled softly and Kuroo's brain short circuited again. "But anyway, for Akaashi always speaking of you in such high tones, you have disappointed me quite a bit in terms of your ability to combine, mysterious neighbor."  
  
"Akaashi raves about me?" Kuroo echoed and Tsukishima smiled again, this time more sympathetically than anything else. "Well he always says that you are not as stupid as you look, so if you want to call that raving, then yes."  
Kuroo puffed up his cheeks indignantly and mumbled: "Please remind me why I'm still friends with the guy."  
The blond man in front of him gave him another compassionate grin before tilting his head and asking: "At least you've found your way to me, what are you going to do now?"  
"Oh, yes.", Kuroo fished out a small envelope and watched intently as Tsukishima opened it with a furrowed forehead and a shake of his head.  
After he had scanned the slip of paper, a slight shimmer of red crept onto Tsukishima's cheeks and he sat up with a jerk.  
  
"Tomorrow, 4 pm. I'll wait for you here, don't make me regret it."  
  
Kuroo couldn't resist a triumphant grin and a wink: "I now know how you want your cereal in the morning, so nothing can go wrong."  
And when Tsukishima snorted again, but then gave him a crooked smile, Kuroo did not regret losing this bet against Bokuto for one second.


End file.
